1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly having a light source and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as a light sources in display apparatuses, such as, for example, liquid crystal display apparatus, electrophoretic display apparatus and micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) display apparatus, and so on. In the light sources, the LED may be disposed on a lead frame, and may be mounted on the printed circuit board (PCB) as an LED package.
Recently, to increase the intensity of the LED package, the length of the lead frame may be increased and/or a plurality of the light emitting diodes may be disposed on the lead frame. Increasing the length of the lead frame has the additional advantage of effectively dissipating heat generated from the light emitting diode.
However, the light generated from an LED package in which the length of the lead frame is increased several times larger than the length of the light emitting diode, does not have a normal chromaticity across the entire LED package. The light has normal chromaticity in an area adjacent to the LED, but has a decreased chromaticity in an area relatively spaced apart from the LED.
The variability in chromaticity may affect the display quality of a display apparatus. For example, when used in a light source, the light having the chromaticity that differs according to position is incident into a light guide plate, so that a quality of display apparatus may be deteriorated.